Snake Charmed
by Infernus est in animo
Summary: L slid from her Den to start another horrific day that involved disgusting situations, also known to her as a Tuesday. Femslash if anything. Snakelike/fem/ Harry .


HP

2 is on the way

Warning: there will be some rather Dark moments and mentions in this fic so if you are likely to be disturbed then skip the chapters with this warning. I will summarize chapters marked like this at the start of the next one.

Chapter 1

Lysar woke up a day or so before her birth day with a expressionless face as she did every day. Her face only brightening as she hissed good morning to her mother while slithering out of her den that had no light and was only about forty centimetres from floor to ceiling. Coming out into her cupboard where she stood up, hunched under the low ceiling, and cracked her joints, stiff from a night of sleep.

She smoothed her skin and flared her slitted pupils to make them round and formed light in her hand to contract the circles.

A knock made her snuff it out quickly before a shrill voice told her to get on with making breakfast for everyone but herself as she was on starvation.

Her aunt had caught her practising her magic as she was taught what her mother saw the wand wavers doing in her time out hunting or looking for new material for her daughter to learn. During this time her mother generally left a venomous friend or her boyfriend, a abnormally large pale snake with a black mouth, with her so her uncle didn't kill her.

Today a very small green female wrapped herself around her chest under her clothes as she got dressed in her grey, oversized shirt and jogging bottoms. Her aunt had greyed and given her them since they had gotten to small or `boring` for her cousin.

After magically purging waste from her body since she did not get toilet breaks in her day, she left her `room` and walked barefoot into the kitchen to start cooking, which she did.

As she finished her relatives all had gotten up and her fat cousin had finished complaining about the number of gifts he was receiving on his birthday, she found out the surprising fact that she was actually going with her `family` to the prison they called a zoo.

She shuddered at the thought of being trapped there, like one of her mums friends, when he had looked after having broken her arm. Her mother had to go steel some disgusting liquid that she found in a wand wavers medicine shop. During that night it had made her arm burn and straighten after her mother had injected her venom to kill the infection that had formed there during the day so the 'Skeli-grow,' could take effect.

After her uncle had made a veiled warning that if she did any magic he would hurt her again, she suspected that he meant the type of harm after which her mother had insisted on letting her bite her most private place so that she could "clean her body of his seed" as she had put it. She thought this probably meant the strange white fluid he had left inside her and had leaked on the floor slightly. Her mother had told her that since she was her mothers daughter she would soon make her own venom and it would flow through her veins so no one could do something like that to her again unless she wanted them to as all she had to do was bite or bleed on them.

When they arrived at the zoo, her `family` and her got out and paid for entry, for which Vernon gave her a dark look since he hated paying for anything to do with her.

After an hour or two passed of walking through the enclosures, with her walking several metres behind her `family` as required by their rules, as she conversed with the animals and asked them how they are and if they are at least okay with their cages and lives in the zoo. As it turned out most of them were okay with the zoo until they got to the reptile house.

When she walked in Lysar ambled up to the nearest enclosure and surreptitiously hiss a list of questions to the snake inside ranging form the temperature to how long the lights were left on for and so on, to which the slightly disgruntled cotton-mouth replied that pretty much everything was fine except people kept banging on her window which Lysar solved by putting up a barrier of `soundlessness` on the glass after telling the snake that she was doing such.

For the next half hour she continued this general pattern while keeping an eye out for her relatives so they didn't see what she was doing, especially when two of the snakes were in bad condition and she magiced them out of their cages and hid them under her clothes before replacing them with mind and eye tricks. Before `moving` them to her den.

Then as she listened to the reply from a lovely sounding female python her arm was grabbed very painfully and she could hardly turn before she was being dragged of by a very fat hand owned by her uncle as he took her to a broom closet he had found before looking that no one followed them and closing the door.

He loomed over her and unzipping his trousers before cruelly ripping off her jogging bottoms, holding her by her throat to the wall before ripping into her with his `tool` as she hissed in pain. She could feel herself begin to bleed on his member inside her.

Before suddenly he pulled back with a look of excruciating pain on his face before he looked down in shook and she realised that his dick was turning black and beginning to rot and crumble in places where her blood had touched it.

It spread and she realised what had happened, she had been waiting for this since her mother had told her about the effects her powerful venom had even on bare skin contact especially when she was a young snakeling with her sisters when they escaped from under the magic school after birth.

She was finally producing her own venom.

And it was killing her evil, rapist uncle before her very eyes as in barely three seconds he was a pile of bones and cloth on the floor while she watched with blood dripping down her thighs and onto the floor.

Wherever enough collected it started to sizzle into the concrete bottom of the closet before she took some of his shirt and wiped herself relatively clean of blood before dumping the now dissolving cloth in the corner as the bleeding had stopped quickly.

She then stole his trouser and magically fixed the holes her blood had made in them before resizing them and putting them on checking that she had his wallet on her and crushing his teeth into dust as she had seen enough through her door before she made a den to know that he could be identified by them.

After doing this she clambered up some shelving, checked that her `watcher` was at home, asleep as she had spelled her, and made herself as small as possible, cracking bones evidence of her effort, and slithered into an air vent far to small for any normal person to follow her though and fell asleep.

Making venom was tiring.

Lysar awoke some time later as something echoed down the vent.

It was sounded like a bang as if someone had knocked something against the end of the vent. She decided to investigate and slithered down the vent towards the end.

She was rewarded with the sight of some policemen examining the sight of her rape and her uncles death. They didn't seem to be making much progress from the sound of it as all her blood was deadly to touch as evidenced by a body bag she could just see through the doorway aiding this was that her uncles credentials and teeth were missing.

Again she caught a sound and turned her head towards it, soon it came again and she deciphered it as wings beating against the grate at the end of the vent she was in.

The thing was that wings meant bird and bird meant food and as she hadn't eaten in about a month as her mum had been off getting her some books to learn from and had been very busy trying to find a place for her to stay when she grew slightly older.

This was because she would eventually be powerful enough to escape from her hell and she would need some kind of shelter, it could just be a cave. She was excellent at manipulating shapes and making thing out of magic as well as making things fly and float.

And she was really good at cutting and fire magic which her mum had `found` a book on in the darker off shot of the wand wavers alley, she had no idea why it was in the dark alley as, while at first difficult to control, the fire snakes and cats were so cute and warm and fun to play with when she was a bit younger. Though they did burn her clothes a bit and resisted being extinguished.

She really loved fire.

Even so. She was best at was making sparks and creating lightning bolt from her body, even without having to really manipulate her magic.

She thought her mother may have mentioned once that something like this was very rare.

But it was so useful to lightly electrocute herself for warmth until she steamed slightly, it was so nice in the winter as electricity didn't hurt her like it did others. Even her mother got hurt from electrocution.

So anyway there was some bird food to be had and she was hungry. So she slithered about and followed the scent and sound until she found a outside vent opening, an owl sat there smacking it every now and then with its wings.

She slowly, slowly crept up to the grate separating her from breakfast.

Suddenly the bars on the grate bent apart, her hand shooting out and crushing the birds head before pulling back fast, as she dislocated her jaw, pushing it head-first into her mouth, eventually swallowing it whole.

It was very feathery.

Normally she would rip something like this apart slightly to get to her favourite bits but right now she didn't care.

She would need the extra calcium and protein to make fangs her mother would be proud of.

After swallowing the rather large owl whole, she sluggishly sank to the floor and glanced around for possible threats.

She spotted what she thought to be a letter, shed never had mail before and her `family` didn't trust her with theirs, lying on the spot where the meal on wings had been sitting. Yum, yum.

She picked it up, briefly sharpened her thumbnail, and slit it open.

(standard Hogwarts letter with her address being the air vent, i am not writing it since it is always the same)

'so I've been invited to the magic school...neat,' thought Lysar while considering the options, she would normally ask her mum, but she didn't know the way back to her den from where she was, so she decided herself that it was the best option available to her.

Damn she the letter said to owl the response and she just ate the owl.

Looks like she was waiting for another one if they where sending one, she guessed they probably would.

She was settled for a long wait.

'Damn hunger,'

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: you may have noticed that she doesn't react normally to rape or emotion like a normal person and that is because she was raised effectively by a snake and doesn't really `get` emotions and *REDACTED* and she doesn't really know about sex and the significance of rape since to her its just a bad thing, not a horrifying violation of your being that is next to impossible to fully recover from.


End file.
